Sasuke Visits the Akatsuki
by xPsychex
Summary: Sasuke gets tired of dealing with Orochimaru and decides to pay a visit to the Akatsuki.


**Sasuke Visits the Akatsuki**

**By: DeiDeigirl**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; it is the works of Kishimoto- Sensei.**

**A/N: Oh and by the way, Star is my OC who is Sasuke and Itachi's sister. She is in between Sasuke and Itachi in age.**

It all began one cool June morning, Sasuke Uchiha had decided to sneak out of the Sound Village and pay a visit to the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was driving him insane trying to get him in bed. So Sasuke figured what the hell, I'll visit my psycho older brother and his weirdo friends. At least they don't try to rape you in your sleep, well some of them probably would.

Sasuke left bright and early, arriving at the Akatsuki hideout at shortly after eight. There were no guards at the door so he let himself in. Once inside he walked down the darkened hallways and into the gathering room. Immediately Hidan turned towards Sasuke and with an evil glare he got into battle position.

"What the hell are you doing here brat?!"

"Whoa, I'm not here to start any trouble."

"Can I eat him Pain?"

"No Zetsu, don't eat our guest" Pain stepped out of the shadows and in front of Sasuke "Let him explain why he is intruding here."

"I'm sorry for intruding. I just had to get the hell away from Orochimaru."

"And why is that?" Hidan asked sarcastically.

"Because every time I try to get some sleep he sneaks into my room and tries to rape me."

"I understand, you can stay as long as you want."

"What the hell Pain?!" Hidan complained "He could very well be an enemy!"

"He's not an enemy, trust me. I know how Orochimaru is and I have personally had to deal with him before."

"Man I really wanted a nice snack too" Zetsu sulked.

"If either of you two so much as lay a hand on the kid, you will be sorry!"

Hidan and Zetsu went off to do other things while Sasuke left the gathering room. He walked down the hallways of the Akatsuki until he found the room he was looking for. He stopped and knocked at the door that he had visited quite often.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sasuke."

"Come in" the voice inside the room grumbled.

Sasuke went into the room, his brother Itachi's room. Recently he had started to become friends with his older brother. He came to visit the Akatsuki base about two or three times a month now. A shirtless Itachi was laying on his bed listening to the song Rolling Star on his CD player. He was wearing only a pair of black pants and his Akatsuki ring which was on a chain around his neck. Sasuke tried his best not to stare at the pale, muscled chest of his older brother.

"So what's up with you Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he turned off his music.

"Not much, how about you?" Sasuke asked taking a seat on the edge of Itachi's bed.

"Bored out of my mind, but that's not unusual for this boring ass place."

"Do you want to go hang out somewhere else besides here?"

"No, but you could lock my door and the two of us could have a little fun" Itachi replied with a small grin.

"Can I be Seme this time?"

"Yes Sasuke you can be the damn Seme!" Itachi said rolling his eyes at his dominant younger brother.

"I didn't mean to upset you Ita-Kun, you can be Seme if you want" Sasuke said moving closer to Itachi and placing his hand on Itachi's cheek.

"No I don't mind being Uke."

They shared a short kiss and then Sasuke got up from the bed and locked Itachi's door. He then turned back towards the bed and grinned. He jumped on top of Itachi and began to kiss him very aggressively. In almost no time at all the removal of clothes began. Itachi pulled away from the kiss and pulled Sasuke's white shirt down, off his shoulders. Sasuke then removed the purple belt that marked himself as one of Orochimaru's henchmen. The Uchiha brothers were now left in only their pants, which soon fell beside Sasuke's shirt and belt. They now lay in the bed completely naked.

Sasuke ran his hands down Itachi's body to where their erections were grinding together. He grabbed his brother's member and began to pump it. Itachi gasped as his brother worked with his professional hands. Sasuke licked the pre-cum from his brother and was very satisfied at the reaction he got.

"Sa…Sasuke….can we …get along….with this?" Itachi struggled for words.

Sasuke grabbed the lube from the bedside table and applied it to himself and to Itachi's entrance. Sasuke pounded into his older brother roughly and Itachi screamed. Sasuke put his hand over Itachi's mouth to silence him. After a while Itachi just moaned in pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate perfectly each time. Itachi came and Sasuke came inside of Itachi and pulled out.

Sasuke rolled over onto the bed beside Itachi. They panted roughly and both boys were covered in sweat. Itachi pulled the blanket over their bodies and Sasuke cuddled up to him. After a few minutes Sasuke got up from Itachi's bed and began to pull on his clothes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I think I'm going to go visit Star."

"Star!" Itachi sounded confused "She hates us Sasuke!"

"Oh well, she is our sister and she needs to get use to me being around."

"All right, but if she murders you do say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry Ita-Kun" Sasuke said kissing Itachi lightly on the lips "I will be fine."

Sasuke finished dressing and left Itachi's room. In the hallway he stopped in front of a mirror and wiped some of the sweat from his face and fixed his hair. At the other end of the hall he stopped at a door. He knocked lightly and waited a few minutes for a reply.

"Who the hell is it?!" Star asked in her usual, irritated tone.

"It's me, Sasuke."

"Go the hell away!"

"Star, I want to talk to you."

"Hell no, I said go away you bastard!"

"But Star…"

"Fine, come in!"

Sasuke opened the door and found that Star's room was completely darkened except for the slight glow of the television. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light switch.

"Turn off the damn light; I already have a splitting headache as it is."

"Star… are you hung over?" Sasuke asked curiously as he turned the light back off.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Star" Sasuke said softly as he took a seat on the edge of the bed "You know you can tell me anything."

"Fine, I'll tell you what fucking happened!" Star said irritated as she turned on the lamp on her bedside table "I went out with Kisame, Hidan, and Kakazu last night and we all got drunk off our asses."

"You really should stop doing that."

"You are not my fucking boss! And I really wish you would shut the hell up, you aren't helping my headache any!"

"Well I have a little solution to your headache."

"What the hell is it?" Star asked, a little less irritated "Anything to get rid of this damn headache."

Sasuke said nothing, he just moved closer to Star so that their lips were only inches apart. Star hesitated for a second and then she closed the distance. Secretly she had always wanted to kiss him but never had, because of the distance they had between them. She had never been close to either of her brothers; though she would never do anything like this with Itachi.

As their lips moved against each other's Star seriously thought to herself about how far she actually wanted this to go. She was not a virgin, by no means would she have waited this long. She was already nineteen after all. She pulled away suddenly, with all hesitation gone, said something that surprised even herself.

"Sasuke… I want this to go… farther…"

"Are you sure Star?"

"Just fuck me dammit!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Sasuke placed his lips back on Star's and they shared a very passionate kiss. After pulling away Sasuke lightly nipped at the side of Star's neck and she moaned in pleasure. He then moved down to her waistline and pulled her mesh shirt up and straight off. He flicked his tongue in and out of her belly button a couple of times and then moved his mouth to her breast. He quickly unfastened the red bra and nibbled lightly on her nipple which nearly made Star hyperventilate.

"Dammit Sasuke, hurry up!"

With Star's complaints on speed, Sasuke began to pick up the pace. He quickly removed his shirt and belt while Star unfastened his pants pulling them down and off. Sasuke pulled down Star's black mini skirt and her lacy black panties. He hastily removed his blue boxers for the second time today. Sasuke lined his fully hardened penis up with Star's entrance and pushed in roughly. Star moaned loudly in pure pleasure. Sasuke pounded into her perfectly so that it would feel good for both of them. Sasuke came inside of Star and then pulled out, collapsing onto the bed beside her.

"You better be fucking glad I'm on birth control pills!"

"That's a really weird thing to say right after sex."

"Oh just shut the hell up!"

"You know you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" Star said looking at Sasuke with a wicked grin.

"So… I was thinking about leaving Orochimaru and coming to join the Akatsuki."

"Do whatever the hell you want, it's your life not mine!"

"I'll go talk to Pain after I watch TV for awhile" Sasuke said turning towards the TV.

"We just got done having sex and are laying in bed naked and all you think about is TV?!" Star rolled her eyes "I swear I will never understand men!"


End file.
